celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Sector Finale
Operation Sector Finale '''was an offensive launched by the Dominal Army to expand the facilities of the Dominal Base in the final months of the army's occupation of Sector 4. After a long period of anxiety that was prevalent on the base at the end of 2015, Presidents John and Watson Court decided to enact a final offensive that was meant to eliminate a vast stronghold of Celtican rebels that had entrenched themselves inside Sector 4. Background At 2 am on January 16, 2016, just five hours before the launching of the operation, the Presidents closed the border to all social summits outside of the authorized connections. All prior attempts in the past to do this had resulted in illegal smuggling, but as the police forces assembled, the Presidents announced that they were intent on shutting it down for as long as possible in order to focus on new initiatives. Operation '''Day 1 - January 16, 2016 Operation Sector Finale began when operations began at 7:30 am. After hours of preparation, Dominal soldiers migrated in the tens of thousands to Sector 4 at 1:30 pm. The operators unpacked their things and assembled in the main courtyard at 3 pm, where the Presidents gave a speech that signaled the beginning of the operation. The operators on the border began socializing with several known bases, including those of N.R., J.G., and S.J. It was hoped that secondary alliances would be formed in the coming weeks. Celebrations with allied bases occurred from 5 pm until 11:00 pm, when the operators reported back to the barracks and physical training ensued for an hour until midnight, when the Dominal Base shut down for the night. Day 2 - January 17, 2016 Operations began at 9:30 am when soldiers awoke and prepared for the day. A sector-wide breakfast was held with K.P.'s army at 11:30 am and preparations were made until at least 2:30 pm in anticipation of efforts to finally expand the infrastructure of the sector. Blueprints for new buildings and accessories were presented. Basic training and weapons exercises were conducted until 5:30 pm, when operators joined together with members of N.R.'s army in an effort to advance secondary ties. After almost an hour of negotiations, the two armies separated from the border empty-handed. Insurgent Celtican rebels collaborated in secret during evening training exercises to plan new attacks, which would occur sometime in the near future. Their intentions were to disrupt the offensive, but in the course of multiple hours into the late night, the Presidents worked with intelligence operatives to root out these rebels into the night. The Dominal operators retired to the barracks at midnight. Day 3 - January 18, 2016 ' Operations began at 8:00 am when soldiers awoke and made preparations for the day. Individual breakfasts were made throughout the base on 10:00 am and training exercises lasted for several hours, mostly in weapons training and defense arrangements. At 1:30 pm, soldiers negotiated primary relations with A.R.'s army, followed by friendly conditions with S.M.'s army, followed again by a meetup with K.P.'s army until 7:30 pm. Secondary negotiations lasted all day with J.G.'s army, but when their General refused to make a decision, President John Court met with their administration at 10:00 pm. General J.G. noted that their army had never wanted to pursue secondary relations, which crushed the Dominal army for over an hour as many completed physical training exercises. Riot police were deployed to the center of Sector 4, but after cooperation with many allies, the Presidents decided to retain only primary relations with J.G.'s base. A primary treaty was signed at 10:37 pm and riot police were recalled after the tension dissipated. Many accusations against Celtican rebels for their alleged involvement were thrown during this time. Operations were shut down at 11:30 pm. '''Day 4 - January 19, 2016 ' Operations began at 7:00 am when soldiers prepared for the first day of rocket building. From 9:30 am to noon, thousands of operators attended special training exercises and sessions to build the rocket that would be launched in subsequent months. A banquet lunch was held with multiple primary allies, including A.R., and another rocket building session was conducted from 3:00 to 4:15 pm. Many efforts to coordinate rocket building lasted for another hour. Soldiers socialized for some time soon after with the army of B.S. From 6:30 to 9:30 pm, a large section of the base participated in the Entertainment and Comedy Committee (ECC), in which they coordinated an upcoming convention. After operations ceased around midnight, the closed border policy was broken as hundreds of soldiers broke through the lines and loitered outside the neutral zone. When surveillance teams were deployed near 1 am to investigate the incident, they learned that a Celtican rebel named Jacob Gibson had been responsible for the broken relations with J.G.'s army. The Presidents vowed to hunt him down. '''Day 5 - January 20, 2016 Day 6 - January 21, 2016 N.R.'s negotiation; seeing J.G.'s army at dinner Day 7 - January 22, 2016 Operations began at 8:30 am when operators awoke and prepared for the morning. After an informative morning, soldiers socialized over a breakfast banquet with S.J.'s army, which went well. From there, scientists spent the bulky time from 11:00 am to 5 pm working in the labs on the new rockets that would be launched in the subsequent months. Since the procedures were time-sensitive and needed to be completed, many soldiers were slightly late to the opening of the Entertainment and Comedy Committee (ECC) Convention, which opened with a lengthy presentation from other bases and featured quick presentations by the Dominal Base. After the convention closed out at 7 pm, a dinner banquet was held with other members of the Committee and then many operators returned to the barracks. However, many wanted to make it a more successful night and sent out over ten notifications to allied bases; almost none responded. At 10 pm, determined to be active, Dominal soldiers socialized with stranger bases on the border's neutral zone; they were also in the presence of a base that had been allied with N.R.'s base since Nov. 2015. It was a shock, but many moved on. At 11 pm, Dominal soldiers socialized with A.R.'s army, and then with other primary bases, for a few hours, in an effort to pursue secondary ties. When they returned to the barracks, they silently commemorated the fourth anniversary of the start of the Autumn's War in 2012. "In the backdrop of the fourth anniversary of the carnage we all remember," Watson Court said in a statement, "this was a succesful night." Day 8 - January 23, 2016 ''' Operations began at 11:30 am when soldiers awoke from their barracks to the beginning of a blizzard. Plans had already been made with J.G.'s army, so operators were forced to trek through a burgeoning winter storm to socialize in a primary manner with J.G.'s army, the first time since secondary negotiations had broken down days prior. The socialization event went well, but it remained short. A lunch was held on Sector 4 with primary bases soon after, despite the winter weather. Snow piled up for many hours, barricading many soldiers inside the buildings on the sector. During this time, Dominal operators socialized with other primary bases during the storm, especially at the Hale Hotel near the edge of Sector 4. At 6:30 pm, a massive dinner was held with many primary armies, with a quick encounter with J.G.'s army. Afterwards, over the course of two hours, Dominal intelligence agents discovered that Jacob Gibson, the man responsible for the Celtican rebellion on the base, was staying at the edge of Sector 4. In the later evening, while Dominal operators socialized with E.L.'s base at the edge of the sector, as well as with other primary armies, special forces teams raided the building that Gibson was allegedly staying at. He was nowhere to be found, but vital intelligence was found in the process. Gibson escaped off the base and met up with Gregory Court the following morning. Operations ceased at 4 am when soldiers finally trekked back to their barracks in the cold blizzard. '''Day 9 - January 24, 2016 Entertainment committee at night Day 10 - January 25, 2016 Sleeping all morning; rocket operations Day 11 - January 26, 2016 ''' Wake up early; skip entertainment committee '''Day 12 - January 27, 2016 Operations began at 9:30 am when Dominal operators awoke from a short rest and began briefing for the morning. Despite internal maintenance issues that prevented a full briefing, operators began testing new rocket designs from 12:00 pm to 5:30 pm, which created a lot of internal fatigue. After a long outing in the laboratories, Dominal operators took the internal transportation system with a distant primary army (M.R.) to the edge of Sector 4, where they socialized in a primary manner with two allied bases, E.P. and M.L., at 6:00 pm. After the dinner, many operators were determined to skip out on rocket maintenance work all night by riding the internal transportation in anticipation of a second later dinner with other allied bases at 8:15 pm. In the midst of this eternal ride, many operators socialized with unknown armies that were using the neutral zone as a highway. The Presidents made it clear not to pursue any relations other than friendly regards. At 8:15 pm, in the cold of the night, a second dinner was held with K.P. and other allied armies until 9:30 pm when the operators returned to their barracks and relaxed for the rest of the night. Information on Jacob Gibson remained vague. At 11:30 pm, President Watson Court made a statement that improvements in the Dominal Base's socialization with unknown bases would be a major priority for the upcoming month. Day 13 - January 28, 2016 Dinner with A.R., spoken word event and bar night with S.M. Day 14 - January 29, 2016 ''' Biochem lab; finishing Making a Murderer; gossip dinner at McMahon with K.P.; Nathan Hale bar, journalist party, and improv party at Hilltop '''Day 15 - January 30, 2016 Operations began at 11:30 am when soldiers awoke and read up on the local and regional events of the night prior and of the morning. At 2:30 pm, a quiet breakfast was held before many operators contemplated working on the series of rockets that would be launched in March 2016. However, after a relaxing morning and early afternoon, they decided not to spend the time working on the rockets. Instead, the Presidents continued the organization of the committee that would help expand primary and secondary ties throughout Sector 4 as a result of the operation until 5:30 pm. As a result, the Dominal Base established communications with several bases in order to help expand ties. At 6:00 pm, the Dominal operators held a dinner with the army of K.P., followed by an entertaining swim meet with several primary bases. At 8:00 pm, after the armies departed, Dominal operators socialized with multiple armies associated with E.L. into the late night in the neutral zone, with many soldiers drinking alcohol and enjoying their time with the allies. Many operators reported feeling "incredibly confident" about the state of affairs going into the end of January. "It's been a rocky fifteen days so far," President John Court noted when the soldiers retired at 1:30 am, "but there are a lot of factors that will help unite us all." Day 16 - January 31, 2016 Operations began at 11:30 am when soldiers awoke. A luncheon was held with K.P.'s army a few hours after the beginning of operations. For several hours afterwards, Dominal operators worked hard on the rocket series that would be set to launch in the coming weeks, in the presence of K.P.'s operators, who worked indepedently on their own base's projects. At 5:00 pm, the two armies departed and the Presidents acquired important documents to construct the fourth rocket in the series - prior to this acquisition, only three rockets had been planned. After the acquisition, the Dominal Army participated in another meeting of the Entertainment and Comedy Committee (ECC) until later in the evening. After a late night of celebrations at the end of the month, January was closed out with a ritualistic burning of the stake. Day 17 - February 1, 2016 Operations began at 10:00 am. Soldiers paid much attention and fanfare to national news from across the dimension, where the first step of an election was designed to take place. At noon, Dominal soldiers socialized with Garnold's Army, but many interfering armies prevented any substantial socialization to take place. "It was not the best environment," President Watson Court lamented later, "but it increased our exposure at a time when many feel disillusioned with our administration." At 2:30 pm, the Dominal Army participated in an exercise to maintain and construct one of the rockets for launch in the subsequent month. For the next several hours, in response to a nasty storm that rolled through the base, the Dominal Army closed up the borders to socialization and paid attention to national reports and news. The storm created a massive delay in operations and sent soldiers running into the barracks by 8 pm. Lights went out by then, but some soldiers remained awake and bustling after midnight until 2 am, scanning the election results on the national level. Both of the Presidents scolded their late-night behavior as detrimental. Day 18 - February 2, 2016 Operations began at 10:30 am, with the majority of soldiers skipping the work that was required for two of the rockets. The heavy storm that had swept through the prior night continued to bash Sector 4, but after a few hours of preparation, many soldiers made their way out of the barracks and onto the work site to start the first step of construction of the fourth rocket from 12:30 pm to 2:00 pm. At that time, socialization began with Naderen's Army, which lasted for about an hour. Soldiers rushed to stock up the barracks in time for another surge of the storm, which lasted all night. The borders were once again closed to socialization by the early evening - indeed, a meeting by the Entertainment and Comedy Committee (ECC) had to be canceled at 7:00 pm. At midnight, when the soldiers were supposed to be asleep, work began steadily on one of the rockets, a project that needed to be done in a time-sensitive manner. The project was completed at nearly 5 am, allowing only a few hours of sleep before the next day of operations. Day 19 - February 3, 2016 Operations began at 9:30 am when soldiers had to wake up quickly and finish work on the construction project of one of the rockets before it collapsed - the project was finished completely by noon, when work resumed on the rocket for the remainder of the afternoon. Indeed, after work was completed at 4 pm, the Dominal Army socialized lightly with Nedwils' Army until a lunch was held by many of the Dominal soldiers together. The storm forecast prepared for a normal night, as the worst of the storm had passed. In response, Dominal soldiers returned quickly to the barracks and went out for dinner and an entertainment performance - notably a comedy special - at the nearest theater with Kripret's Army and others. Pictures were taken and celebrations ensued until 10 pm when the soldiers returned to the barracks. A daily report was archived by midnight and the soldiers turned out the lights soon after. It was determined that the passing of the storm would yield an increase in dedicated productivity and work efficiency. "We shall see," Jacob Gibson pondered miles from the base.